1. Field
Example embodiments generally relate to containers used for industrial transportation, specifically transportation of radioactive materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, transportation of any large-scale industrial machinery or component requires specialized packaging that complies with regulations regarding the nature of such transportation. Related art industrial packages are typically engineered to both protect the transported component and meet regulatory requirements that in turn protect the transportation system and public at large.
Radioactive materials have specialized transport requirements to safeguard the nation's transportation system and public from the dangers inherent in exposure to radioactivity. Related art industrial packages may comply with only the Department of Transportation regulations governing the transport of radioactive materials on public interstates and other roadways. The regulations may define a number of physical requirements for related art industrial packages, including, for example, size, strength, and resistance to elements encountered in transport.